Maka's Pain
by Shattered Heartzz
Summary: Soul leaves Maka and leaves her heartbroken. What happens when Maka figures its time to get her crappy life back to normal? Song is What hurts the most by Cascada slow version. Review please its a really good story! SOMA!


The pain I felt when you left.

I felt that pain for no one else

I need you here right next to me

Because thats where your suppose to be.

I DO NOT OWN SOUL EARTER!

* * *

_**I**_

It was a regular night in Death City. The moon was laughing. The trees were swaying. And lets not forget the screams of rage.

Maka and Soul were fighting again. This wasn't just any fight though. No this was serious. Soul was throwing stuff around and Maka was screaming. "Soul stop this!" Maka yelled. She was crying hard. Soul looked at her with rage. "Why Maka? You always do this! Do you know the pain you put me through when your walking around with your little boyfriend, but yet when I get a girlfriend you try to drive her away!" Soul yelled throwing a flower vase at the wall.

Maka cried knowing her weapon was right.

She had been dating Brian for two weeks and Soul had just gotten a girlfriend. She had messed up and accidently said that she hated her.

"Soul please I know that I messed up but please..." Maka said.

"Please what Maka! You always do this.. Think about others feelings sometimes."Soul yelled. He then walked to his room door and flung it open. He grabbed his bag and stuffed everything in it. "No!" Maka yelled trying to snatch away the bag with tears in her eyes.

Soul pushed her off and finished packing. He was walking to the living room when Maka caught the bag and snatched it holding it to her chest.

"Soul please don't leave me.." She cried. Soul shook his head and pain shot into his heart. He snatched the bag back and opened the door. "No Maka, I can't do this anymore." Soul said and slammed the door. Maka gasped and covered her mouth, tears moving like waterfalls blurring her vision. She dropped down pulling her knees to her chest. _' He left.. He really left me.' _Maka cried to herself. It was a sad night in Death city. And even the moon stopped laughing, and shed a tear.

* * *

_**The next morning! II**_

Maka woke up on the floor with dried tears on her face. She called out for Soul but got no answer. Memories of last night flooded her mind and a tear escaped.

She woped it away and got up to get dressed for school. She striped down and got in the shower. When she got out she stepped in front of the full length mirror. She looked at her naked form.

Her breast had grown into DD's but she always tapped them down. In fear of people talking about her to much. Her hips and grown out and her legs were long. Her hair had grown and it now stopped at the center of her back. Her bangs had grown out. Her eyes had a light gleam to them and her lips had became plump.

If they saw this they would say Maka had the body of a model **(The ones that aren't aneroxic)**.

Maka didn't plan on showing them her body though. She sighed and tried to put her hair in her pigtails. She gave up and just settled with a messy bun.

She put on her plaid skirt, boots, and dress shirt. She slipped her vest on over it and tightened her tie. She grabbed her cloak and bag and headed out the door.

* * *

_**At School! III**_

Maka was walking down the hallway and stopped at her locker. She opened it and dug her books out.

She turned her head a little and saw Soul and her friends. They were laughing and Soul had his arm around Ariel's waiste. She was giggling and he kissed her lightly. Maka felt a tear slip down her face and she quickly wiped it away.

She closed her locker and turned to leave. Someone stopped her and she turned around to see Brian.

"Hey baby." Brian said to Maka. Maka shook her head.

"Brian this isn't a good time right now." Maka said. She tried to walk away but some of Brians friends blacked her. "Now now Maka, no need to run. I'm your boyfriend remeber?" He said and pushed Maka against the locker. Maka hissed in pain and Brian licked her neck.

By now the entire hall was watching and whispering. Maka tried desperatley to push him off.

"Brian get off me!" Maka yelled at him. She slapped him hard and he slapped her sending Maka to the ground holding her cheek. Soul was watching with narrowed eyes.

Ariel and Tsubaki was holding him back.

"You little bitch! I don't even know why I dated you. I should have known you wouldn't give it up." Brian said. Maka looked at him with wide eyes. "What don't tell me, Haha! You actually thought I liked you? Thats hilarious! Who would wan't a flat-chested bookworm like you?" Brian laughed at her. Everyone started laughing and Maka looked around tears in her eyes.

She finally looked at Soul who was growling and being held by Tsubaki and Ariel. Maka did the only thing that came to her mind.

Run.

She ran down the hall tears in her eyes and opened a random door and rushed in the room. She locked the door quickly and fell to her knees crying.

She stayed like that for a while and looked around the room. She was in the music room at her school. **(AN: My old school's music room was soundproof so is this one Maka is in! Remeber that!)** She looked around and saw the glistening shinning piano. She stared at it and got up and slowly walked over to it. She lightly brushed her fingers over the fine insturment.

She lifted the lid revealing the black and white keys. She ran her fingers over them. She sat down quitely and closed her eyes placing her hads on the took a deep breath and started to play.

Maka quickly stopped playing and closed the lid shaking her head. She got up and walked out of the room.

* * *

_**Maka's apartment.**_

Maka looked at the flyer she held in her hands. It was for next months dance and she was surprised to see they were already planning. Maka thought back to today and back to Soul's face. She smiled at how he wanted to protect her. Her weapon still loved her._ 'Maybe I still have a chance.'_ She thought to herself. Maka looked backed on her life and realised it had became a disaster. She needed to help herself. She was the only one who could save her. Maka nodded and went into her room.

Maka opened her closet and looked at all the clothes she had. She pulled a empty box from under her bed and stuffed everything in the box. She then took a shower and changed into the only thing she had left whick was the clothes her mother gave her last month. It was a pink sweater and white jeans. She threw on some black flats and put her hair in a ponytail. She went over to her bookshelf and removed a book. She got out the money that she always hid from Soul in case of an emergency. It had to be at least 5 thousand dollars there. She counted out a little and stuffed it in her pocket. She grabbed the box and headed out.

* * *

_**At the pawn shop! IIII**_

Maka donated her clothes and she got 200 dollars back. She put it with her other money and headed downtown for the shops.

Maka went from store to store buying clothes, shoes, underwear, swimwear, hair clips and every other thing a gir would need.

She was now at the hair salon and walked in. She took a deep breath and sat in the waiting chair for her turn.

Maka had waited 20 minutes until she was dragged in a chair and asked what she wanted.

"Um could you layer it and cut it a little shorter please." Maka said. She handed the lady the money and she nodded. Maka closed her eyes and let her hair be cut.

* * *

_**The next day at Maka's apartment. IIIII**_

Maka was looking at herself in the full length mirror again. She kept the mental image of what she looked like before in her mind as she studied herself.

Her hair was now shorter and in a ponytail. She didn't tape down her boobs. She was going to do this. She had to do this. Maka walked in her room and started to get dressed.

She firstly put on her new bra and panties. They were black and had white cherries on them. She put on her light blue jean shorts and her purple shirt that said,Pandas are cute. She put on black flats to complete the outfit. She went over to her dresser and picked up the necklace Soul had given her when they were 14. It was a locket and had a picture of him and her in it, Maka had her arm over Soul's shoulders and he had his around her waiste. Maka was doing a piece sighn with her free hand and Soul's was in his pocket and he was looking at her smiling softly.

She wiped away the tear that fell and put on the locket. She studied herself. Maka actually looked pretty. She smiled and grabbed her purse/ bookbag and headed out the door.

* * *

_**At school! IIIIII**_

Maka took a deep breath and stepped into the school. Immediatly people looked at her and stared jaw dropped. Maka smiled at them and started walking to her locker where she saw her friends staring at her.

Soul was smiling at Maka when he saw that she had on the locket he had given her. Blackstar suddenly came up and started yelling in his ear.

"Hey Soul look thats Maka! And she looks all nice like with her boobs!" Blackstar yelled. Soul glared at him and punched him in the face. Tsubaki started apologizing.

Soul was about to talk to Maka and tell her how much he missed her when someone pushed him against his locker and flat out kissed him. Soul pushed the person off and saw it was Areil.

"What the hell Ariel?" Soul asked.

"What can't I greet my boyfriend?" She said getting to close for his likng.

"Not like that." Soul said pushing her off. Soul walked over to Maka and she looked at him and frowned.

"Hey Maka." Soul said rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Maka smiled at him sadly.

"Hey Soul." Maka said. She looked down a little.

"Look Maka I, know that you-" Soul was cut off.

"I'm sorry Soul but I have to go. I have a recital right now and its worth 100points on my grade." She said. She quickly hugged Soul and made her way to the auditorium.

* * *

_**In the auditorium! IIIIIII**_

Maka stood behind the curtains and took deep breaths. This was it. She was saying sorry. She saw the curtains open and she silently walked to the piano and sat down. She ajusted her mic.

"Hello everyone, I'm Maka Albarn and I am going to be playing the piano for you all." Maka said smiling.

Everyone clapped and cheered.

"I wrote this song when my mother and father were going through hard times. Recsently I have been going through hard times and I am going to be replaying it." Maka said. She closed her eyes.

"This song goes out to Soul Eater Evans." She said. The lights dimmed and she started playing.

_Maka's singing __**Bold!**_

**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house**

**That don't bother me**

**I can take a few tears now and then**

**And just let them out **

Maka breathed and a tear fell down her face.

**I'm not afraid to cry**

**Every once in a while even though goin' on**

**With you gone still upsets me**

**There are days**

**Every now and again I pretend I'm okay**

**But that's not what gets me**

Maka took a deep breath and readied herself for the next lines.

**What hurts the most**

**Was being so close**

**And having so much to say**

**And watching you walk away**

**Never knowing**

**What could have been**

**And not seein' that lovin' you**

**Is what I was tryin' to do**

Soul stared wide eyed. Maka didn't need lyrics this came from the heart.

**It's hard to deal with the pain**

**Of losing you everywhere I go**

**But I'm doin' it**

She looked at Soul when she said that line.

**It's hard to force that smile when I**

**See our old friends and I'm alone**

**Still harder**

She smiled at her group of friends.

**Gettin' up, gettin' dressed**

**Livin' with this regret**

**But I know if I could do it over**

**I would trade, give away all the words**

**That I saved in my heart**

**That I left unspoken**

More tears came down Maka's face and Soul wanted to wipe them away.

**What hurts the most**

**Was being so close**

**And having so much to say**

**And watching you walk away**

Maka took a deep breath and Soul felt some tears slide down his face.

**Never knowing**

**What could have been**

**And not seein' that lovin' you**

**Is what I was tryin' to do**

Ariel looked on with narrowed eyes as if she didn't like it.

**I'm not afraid to cry**

**Every once in a while even though goin' on**

**With you gone still upsets me**

Maka looked into Soul's eyes and continued to play.

**There are days**

**Every now and again**

**I pretend I'm okay**

**But that's not what gets me**

Ariel then went to Soul and tried to pull him away but he pushed her off.

**What hurts the most**

**Was being so close**

**And having so much to say**

**And watching you walk away**

Soul started to wonder why she never told him she could play the piano.

**Never knowing**

**What could have been**

**And not seein' that lovin' you**

**Is what I was tryin' to do**

Maka closed her eyes again and let the tears fall. So did the audience.

**What hurts the most**

**Was being so close**

**And having so much to say**

**And watching you walk away**

Soul was completely mezmorized by Maka's singing and playing.

**Never knowing**

**What could have been**

**And not seein' that lovin' you**

**Is what I was tryin' to do**

Maka stopped the song and sniffed as she wiped away the tears. She looked at Soul and then to Areil who was trying to pull him away. Suddenly Soul smirked at her and jumped on the stage. He walked to Maka with open arms and Maka stared wide eyed. She then ran to him and he spun her around.

"I love you Maka." Soul said to her. Maka smiled wider and kissed him.

"I love you too Soul!" Maka smiled. Soul smirked and brought their lips together again. Then their friends ran up to Maka and Soul hugging them. Areil was screaming and cursing but no one was paying attention to her.

Everyone was focused on Maka and Soul.

And their new found love.

**The end! Hope you liked it! The song is What hurts the most by Cascada slow version! I hope you like it! I do not own this song by the way if you haven't figured that out yet.! Review !**


End file.
